Conventional interpretation of electromagnetic measurements in heterogeneous materials neglects electrodiffusion and electrochemical effects occurring at interfaces. Such neglect of electrodiffusion and electrochemical effects may grow significant at the interfaces of, for example, geological stratum. As a result of this neglect, interpretations may be inaccurate, causing skewed results. For recovery of hydrocarbons, for example, such inaccuracies can seriously impact the economic viability of recovery of hydrocarbons from wellbores.